That's All Part Four
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


Friday rolled around with no more significant arguments or stress.

Eames managed to drag himself away from work along with the rest of the office for a change, and rode the rails home with a smile on his face.

Arthur had still been lazily draped across the bed as he'd left that morning, the faintest morning light dancing across the pale skin of his back, highlighting the dips in between his shoulders. He'd texted earlier to remind Eames to pick up a little gift for the baby during his lunch break, which he'd almost forgotten amongst deadlines and blue prints.

Arthur was neatly folding a few changes of clothes into overnight cases when he arrived home; leaning over the bed, sweatpants hung low on his hips and mussed hair stroking his eyebrow delicately.

'I've packed you those pyjamas your mother sent you last Christmas – I doubt Ari and Yusuf want you wandering to the bathroom in the morning in the nude.' He muttered distractedly, not taking his eyes off his current task.

Feeling relaxed, and looking forward to a weekend completely free of work, Eames ambled over towards the bed grunting a reply, eyes focused on Arthur's busy hands.

Arthur finally glanced up, noticing how quiet Eames had been and how he was now almost sprawled across the bed, staring intently.

'Are you just going to sit there staring Mr. Eames, or maybe do something constructive?' Arthur asked, lips turning up slightly into an amused grin.

'What a wonderful idea darling.'

Arthur looked a little surprised but the smile never faltered as Eames rose to his knees and pushed the bags Arthur had began zipping further up the bed and hooked his fingers into his pants, pulling them together.

Eames placed a few soft kisses along Arthur's jaw, before taking advantage of his parted lips and sweeping his tongue across them.

Arthur gasped a little and brought himself onto the bed, mirroring Eames's stance.

'Is this constructive enough for you pet?' he whispered breathily against his partners' lips, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth knowing how it fogged the dark haired man's mind.

Arthur shivered and ran his fingertips up Eames broad chest, letting them remove his jacket.

'No interruptions?' he asked carefully.

'Not this time baby – the phone is officially being switched off until Monday morning.' To emphasise his point he fished the item in question from his pocket, throwing it the same way as the suitcases.

'Mmmm...You're all mine now.' Arthur hummed, leaning even more into his arms and planting his lips firmly against Eames's.

Eames didn't want to break the kiss, so just allowed Arthur to press him further until he was flush against the mattress, stretched out and pliant. Drowning out the protesting barks of Peppa, he nudged the overnight bags and silent phone off the edge of the bed with his toes, using momentum to roll over and give himself completely to the moment. Amongst the breathy moans and slick skin, he somehow fell more in love with Arthur. Re-discovering his body with each layer he peeled from Arthur's skin and savouring every second. Every inch of flesh he conquered felt brand new. Just his to learn and devour. Every sigh and gasp that left Arthur's mouth was like a seperate wave of pleasure.

Afterwards, as they lay tangled together halfway between dreams and the waking world, sharing silent smiles and slow kisses, Arthur began to frown.

"What is it?" Eames asked smoothing his frown lines with a gentle finger.

"I don't want to move now." He whined, entwining their fingers and honest to God pouting.

Eames couldn't help the deep chuckle that burst from his lips at his petulant expression, nor the urge to pull the sheets over them again and hibernate away with him. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, and the thought of bumping along in the train again like so many mornings and evenings, didn't help him make an unbiased decision.

In the end, Peppa made the decision for them by taking a great leap and landing smack bang in the middle of the bed, wasting no time in smothering them both with his chubby body.

"Jesus! Peppa you hog." Eames moaned, rolling him further down the bed.

"It's your fault you know." Arthur smirked, stretching languidly and rising from the bed.

"What! My fault?" the Brit squeaked in disbelief.

"Come here baby, daddy has some eggs and bakey!" He mimicked, pulling an immediate response from Peppa.

"Fine. You've made your point." Eames scowled, laying back down and crossing his arms across his chest moodily.

Arthur just chuckled fondly, shaking his head in amusement before picking his long forgotten shirt up from the floor. "Maybe we should get dressed and get going hm?" he cooed, leaning over Eames, pressing consoling kisses to exposed skin. Eames kept up his childish, silent protest a few seconds longer, just enjoying the attention, before circling his arms around Arthur's neck and pulling him down.

"Screw it." Arthur decided, beginning to remove his shirt again.

"Nu-uh darling, we need to get going remember!" Eames teased, trying to lever himself into a sitting position.

Arthur took no notice and pushed him further down, throwing a leg over his hips to straddle his waist. Although Eames tried not to, he couldn't help the little murmurs of encouragement and groans of pleasure that perfumed the air as Arthur rocked his hips at an unbearably slow pace.

Just as he was going to really, honestly make an effort to resist, Arthur beat him to it.

"I already called ahead..." He whispered into tanned skin as he pushed his lips up Eames neck.

"Hm?" Eames breathed out, having to bite his lip to stop anything else from slipping.

"I already called Yusuf and told him that we might be...detained." He added quirking an eyebrow. "He was very understanding, as you can imagine."

"And here I was, thinking that I seduced you. When you had this planned all along!" Eames choked out as Arthur took to biting down his neck and grinding with purpose in his lap.

"Damn, you found me out...shame." Arthur said, eyeing his body predatorily, looking for another patch of skin to mark.

Before he could delve in again, Eames held his face between his hands and kissed him deeply.

"Nothing but a bad influence." he mumbled, smile stretching his cheeks almost painfully.

"Bad to the bone baby." Arthur added cheesily, doing something with his hips that indicated he was done talking.


End file.
